ONE-SHOT 1
by Honeyclaw77
Summary: Just a little one shot about my OC in the titans' universe. RobinxOC


**(Heyo! This is a random one-shot by me, Honeyclaw77. Takes place in the DC universe. NO DC CHARACTERS ARE MINE. The only character that belongs to me is Dark/Angela. See Ya!)**

Starfire put her ear to the door.

"Kiss me or kill me!" the girl said and laughed. 'Does she think this is funny?'Starfire thought angrily.

"I'd rather have the former, thank you." Robin said playfully. HER Robin. The one she still loved with a passion that could destroy their solar system, even though he was oblivious.

"OK, tough guy" the girl laughed to him." I love you, you know that?"she said.

Starfire almost screamed she was so angry.

"Want to stay for a few days?" Robin said abruptly.

Starfire almost cried. She wanted the mysterious girl to leave so much, she would go through almost anything to get her to go.

"I would, but you know, other stuff to do, other people to save." The girl said calmly.

Starfire walked away with a sigh of relief.

"But, Batman can deal." She said as Starfire started to relax. Star stiffened.

'She. Is. Not. Gonna. Take. My. Robin.' She thought with her anger almost boiling over. Just then they walked out of the room to the kitchen. She grabbed something from the fridge and talked to him about it. He fell over laughing. She put it on the counter and helped him up. They looked happy. Star wasn't.

He showed her his 'secret' stash. He NEVER showed anyone his stash. She looked over it and pointed. He picked up a small amount of what she wanted and they went to the couch. Starfire walked into the TV room.

"Nice day" Robin said cheerfully.

"Wanna go for a hike after this?" She asked him contently.

"Sure thing!" He said, finishing his sandwich. When they were done, they started the long way down the tower. They took the stairs for some reason. Star fire walked into the stairwell and watched them do something that Robin NEVER approved of. They slid down and down on the banister. Spinning down the spiral stairs. In sync, they jumped onto the stairs and walked the remaining 3 steps. She hugged him and he laughed. Starfire was furious. He looked up.

"Star! Want to come with?" he yelled upwards.

"Sure!" She said trying to look happy.

As they walked, Star's anger grew. When the girl went into a zoo, Robin, who had seen it about a million times, stood outside. Star pulled him into a small grove.

"What are you doing with her?!" Star asked angrily. Robin looked confused.

"What, you mean Angela?"He asked. Star nodded. "She trained with me at the Batcave!"He said laughing.

"She goes as Dark Angel. I do love her, but I don't think she likes me in that way."He finished, uncertain. Star practically screamed."YOU LOVE HER?!" she yelled as Angela came back.

"He loves who?" She said giving the 'I-don't-believe-you-but-I'll-go-along' face. Robin looked sheepish.

"YOU!" Star pointed.

"Me?" She said in disbelief. She ran past Star and kissed Robin." I love you too!" She said hugging him.

"I..I...thought you would say no... that's why I hid my feelings from you Angela." Robin said holding her tightly.

"I missed you so much in Gotham, I realized you were the only one I cared for...in, this way." Angela said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Star, I...we, need a moment alone." Robin said.

Star had had it with this. She meant to split them no matter what. Even being cruel was an option. She wanted her Robin back. Now.

Robin caressed the one he loved so much. Her. Angela, Dark Angel, Beauty of the Night. And now, they would be together, forever. He sat down on a bench with her and they just, stared. At each other. In bliss. Little did he know, Starfire was fuming. She stalked back to the tower. She locked herself into her room, and sulked. At first. Then she was up, and planning to split them. Them. She hated thinking about HER Robin and some girl she had never even met. Together. She was going to do it. Somehow. Robin stood up. So did his love. They walked happily to the Tower.

Chapter 2

**(From this point on, I will be cutting in to break the tension more.)**

"She and I are together." Robin said making Cyborg's jaw drop in surprise. Beast Boy nearly choked on his sandwich when he heard. Raven was the most fazed if you can believe that. She stepped backwards eyes wide and started to talk, but couldn't. Since Star already knew, they decided not to visit her. They then gathered the entire team.

"Team, I have decided after the next mission, I will be leaving." Robin said glancing at each of his team. A shocked silence filled the air.

"No." Starfire said confidently.

"Um...what?" Angela asked looking confused. Almost everyone looked confused. Except Star. She looked at Robin smugly. She then trapped the team in one bubble, the tower in another, and Angela in a final one. The only two individuals left were her, and Robin.

"Star...wha..Why?" Robin was concerned and confused.

"You two left me no choice. You have always ignored the love I have for you. Now that you were together, I had to get you back. Back to me." Star said with a evil glint in her eye.

"STAR! Snap out of it!" Robin said angrily. She moved him into her room. She locked the door, and approached him. She wanted him back. All to herself.

**(Wait wait wait... hang on a minute. *reads* Oh... um... back to the story... whoops...)**

All to herself. She wanted that new girl to never have come. She had an idea. **(A wonderful Grinchie idea?)** She, could get him to love her so much, he would leave the other girl in the distance. **(Yup) **

"I love you enough to risk everything. Doesn't that say something about loyalty?" she said sitting down.

"No." Robin said glaring."You release us now, I'll forget this ever happened."

"tempting, tempting. Say that you love me."Star said looking away. Robin just glared. Meanwhile, the team were trying to escape. **(Or, something.)** Raven finally got cyborg and Beast Boy in a corner. She placed down a portal, and came up outside the bubble.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She said casting some sort of spell. Angela just laughed.

"You know that's not going to work right?" Angela said suddenly right next to Raven.

"Then what will?" Raven said in her normal gravely tone.

"This." Angela said teleporting both BB and Cyborg out. Raven looked suspicious. "Well, lets get started. What is her weakness? Starfire. What does she want? Well, we heard that so... am I rambling?"

"Yes." Raven said flatly.

"She hates, um... Robin being in danger... Robin being hurt...Robin not seeing she likes him... Mostly robin stuff..." Beast Boy answered.

"Well, he's in danger, he's not hurt, he sees she likes him..." Angela mumbled. She paced. (I'm gonna cut to the chase here. Well, maybe.) Angela looked up.

"Of course!" She said. **(While facepalming.) "**I still have a psychic link with him. I can talk to him." She said a determined expression spreading across her face.

{Dick?}

[Yes?]

{You alright? Are you hurt?}

[No, but she's crazy...]

{It can't be that bad. Well, now that I think...}

[Anyway, she is trying to split us apart.]

{Really? Who does she think she is?!}

[My future wife...]

{Um...}

[Yeah.. anyways, you gonna save me?]

{Yeah...sure...can you say 'weirdest day ever'?}

[Weirdest day ever.]

{Ha Ha.}

[I'm in Star's room. Send help.]

" He's in star's room." Angela said breaking away from the psychic conversation.

"She probably locked the door."

"That's fine." Angela replied to Raven's concern.

"Those doors are 6 inches of steel. You aren't getting through." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Watch me." Angela said, taking on the challenge.

Chapter 3

As she motioned to the door a blue glow began to emanate from her hands and eyes. They all watched as the door was blown off of it's hinges. They were greeted with Star firing a plasma bolt out of the door.** (Well, door frame...) **As she was about to fire again, Angela ran forward and rammed into her.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Star yelled as she tried to punch Angela. At the last second, Angela ducked and pushed Star back, startling her and she fell. Hard. As Angela tried holding Star down, Robin ran jumped over the two and headed for the door.

"GO!" Angela shouted in his direction. " I'll be fine!" She then made a psychic link with Star.

{Star, calm down!}

(Why? Why did you have to come? Why did you have to ruin it all?)

{Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry.}

(What?)

{ I... didn't mean for this to happen...}

( To fall in love?)

{Yes.}

( I...I.. I forgive you.)

{You do?}

(Yes.)

{Thank you Star. Truce? For now?}

( I don't know...*laughter* Yeah.)

They both stood up, and hugged.

" Hang on, surprise psychic call to Robin?" Angela asked, grinning

"Yup" Star said winking.

{Heyo!}

[You OK?]

( Hell to the yes she is!)

[STAR? How did she get into here?!]

{ Pfffft, He really is dumb sometimes...}

(Yup.)

{Dude, the only way in is me paching someone through! I let her in!}

[What's wrong? Is she making you do this? Tell me the truth!]

(Wow, really dumb...)

{Bye!}

[No, wait...^&^%8(

(That's a weird sound...)

{ That, is the sound of me disconnecting someone.}

(That's a really weird sound...)

"Um, shouldn't we be talking now?" Angela asked shutting down the link.

"Probably." Star said rolling her eyes playfully.

" We gotta go, I have to explain." Angela said with a sigh.

"Le sigh..." Star said sadly** ( INTERNET MEME! Yep, I went there.)**

FIN

Story by: Honeyclaw77


End file.
